Caller ID
by Shounen-Ai
Summary: A close to midnight call can lead to a lot of things...SasuNaru or NaruSasu? Try and figure it out if you dare!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Caller ID

By Shounen-Ai

Warning(s): NaruSasu? or SasuNaru?

Enjoy.

* * *

The rain poured as if someone had filled a glass with water, and continued to fill it as it overflowed, with the water sliding down the sides until it finally reached it's destination of a solid surface. The moon of the gloomy night was hidden behind the gray clouds. Many expected that after the rain, the sky would be still dark, yet clear, but with few gray clouds, floating...embracing around the full moon. The night wasn't quiet, nor was it really nosy. It was in between. Police cars could be heard in the distance, quickly rushing off to where they were needed. From a nearby apartment, music blared, a house party maybe thanks to all the loud voices and laughter. A couple houses door, a dog barked, scratching at the glass doors of the small house until finally, the owner let the soaked canine inside. The rain seemed to block out the sounds though. Like a soundproof wall.

An apartment another few houses down was quiet as ever. Was everyone asleep? or dead? or maybe not home. But entering a certain apartment, life was seen. A male who looked around twenty one or twenty two lied on a small couch, with his head plopped up on his arms as he watched an amusing animation show playing before him. He scowled once he heard a loud thump above, followed by cursing and more loud noises. He hated neighbors. Especially newlyweds. He sat up, looking at the nearby clock that showed the time in neon light.

11:52 PM

He wondered if any of his friends were awake. But remembering the crazy house party a few houses down, he knew they were most likely there. Getting drunk, dancing, having sex with strangers, etc. He sometimes wondered if they would always stay in there 'teenage years state'. The man stood, stretching and walked over to a small metal desk that had been pushed in one of the corners of the small living room. He pulled out the chair and sat down. On the surface of the desk was a simple black laptop, hooked up to a charger, and a cordless phone, also on it's charger. He looked between the two. Should he see if one of his friends was available for a small chat or should he get online and look around for some interesting chat rooms or news.

He decided to call someone first. One of his fingers clicked on the 'menu' button and scrolled down the numbers. He rose an eyebrow at a certain name. He licked his lips, remembering how much he loved this certain person. He had a feeling this certain man would answer since he never really liked to be out late. His fifth favorite thing to do was sleep. The male quickly clicked the number once and then placed the ear piece to his ear, listening to the ring. He waited and waited, until finally-

"Who the fuck is this?"

So cranky when woken up.

"Hey."

"...oh, it's you..." the other groaned and the sound of fabric moving was heard. "What do you want? I was actually having a good dream for once in my fucking life." He smiled at the crankiness. It was fun pissing him off. "Well, I just called to see what you were doing. I'm bored for once." He heard the other mutter about assholes who need to actually go to sleep at nighttime when they were suppose too. "Then call Sakura, ask her to come over and you two can get in the bed and-" he was cut off. "That happened once and I was drunk." He could almost fill the other rolling his eyes. "Sure. Whatever." he narrowed his eyes, gripping the phone tightly. "You of all people know I don't like her that way. I like only-"

"Yeah yeah. You like only me you perverted fuck." He chuckled at the comment. "It's true. Your sex-on-legs." He almost laughed, knowing the other was taking pride out of those words, but wouldn't admit it. "Fuck you." He rose an eyebrow at this. "When. Where. and what position?" The other groaned. The sounds of the phone being moved were heard for a few seconds.

"It's fucking 11:56 you ass!"

"I don't care. I'm bored...and now horny. Come over."

"Hell no. I'm sleepy, it's raining, and I'm now pissed off. Hang up!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if I hang up, you'll continue calling back and once I don't answer, you'll come over, find a way inside, and rape me."

"Wow. You thought this through, huh?"

"No. It happened before you fucking idiot. How could you forget?!"

Oh. How _could_ he forget. He loved that night, he made sure to keep that memory close to his heart and perverted mind. But...

"It's not rape if your willing."

"It's rape when the other thinks he's dreaming!"

"You have wet dreams about me?"

The other line was suddenly very quiet. The male sighed after a few minutes passed by. He could see that he wouldn't receive an answer soon. So he took the silence as a big, fat yes.

"Did you fall asleep?"

"...no...I was..uhhh...Ack! You damn dog! Your not sleeping here! GET OUT!"

"Kiba's dog is still there?"

"I don't understand why that asshole didn't ask you. He knows I hate him and his stupid dog."

"Hn.."

"Don't say that. It makes you sound...old."

"You say it sometimes...or maybe a lot."

"So...JUST HANG UP ALREADY!!"

"Why? It won't make a difference about the 'raping'."

"Actually it will. If you hang up, that means your finish chatting and will most likely go to bed."

"...Am I that predictable?"

"Sadly yes."

"...hang up."

"No. Can I come over. I want to cuddle."

"Hell no you damn perverted fuck!"

"OOohh. Such a colorful vocabulary."

"I'm sleepy, so this is my lack of sleep form. If you don't want to hear anymore of it. Hang up the phone!...I need to get caller ID phones now.."

"But then you'll avoid my calls that way."

"Duh you moron."

"I'll let you sleep little princess. Night."

"YOU BAS-"

The man laughed lightly, pulling his finger off the 'end' button.

--

_...two days later.._

Once again, it was almost midnight. The owner of the apartment was bored, once again. The only differences about this night was that it wasn't raining. The TV wasn't on. No fights upstairs between the newlyweds. No wild parties. And a full moon with few stars. For some odd reason, an old friend of his popped into his head. He remembered well that she was one of those astrophobia people. (1) He shook his head, ignoring the thoughts and looked over to the phone, that sat innocently in it's charger.

Maybe he should call his dear, uke-ish friend...

_...a few minute later..._

"STOP CALLING ME IN THE BLOODY MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING NIGHT YOU ASSHOLE!!"

Dial tone.

He smirked.

"Oh, that was a bad mistake my little uke."

--

Inside a slightly larger apartment across town, a man snuggled into the warmth of the covers, sighing in bliss as sleep returned to him. Sadly, he forgot the pattern of hanging up on his best friend(and rapist).

--

A hour had passed before the main character stood in front of his prey's apartment door. He, oh-so hated to be ignored by his love. He reached up onto the small ledge of the door and pulled off a spare key. He quickly unlocked the door and placed the key back in it's rightfully place. He licked his lips as he opened the door and closed it quietly behind him. As he walked in the direction of the certain bedroom with the certain person. He took off his shoes and socks. He passed Kiba's sleeping dog, Akamaru, who was laying comfortably on the couch. Finally reaching his destination, he opened the door to see his uke-ish love asleep, under the covers.

Fun time.

--

_...hours later..._

"Ooouucch...my ass.." came a whine-like voice.

"Sorry about that love. But my horny side needed to be satisfied and you brought this on yourself once you hung up."

"F-Fuck you.."

"Tomorrow night would be good. Same time?"

"...asshole..."

**Fin**

* * *

I really don't like how this ended. Dx

Review please and tell me how I should have ended it if your not satisfied with the ending. Sooo. Who was Seme? Who was Uke? Only I know that dearies. You can give me your guesses on who was who. I'd love to hear them! I made this out of pure bored, depression (had just sent a long hate letter to my ex-best friend.), and not having the ability to sleep. (fell asleep around 5 am, shockingly.)

(1) astrophobia: Fear of stars or celestial space.


End file.
